A Sanctuary
by BlueMoonedTigriss
Summary: She snapped back into reality and heard his words... Are you gonna leave me? Are you turning your back on me? She could taste the guilt and dryness of his throat. No, she wasn't tainted... meerly misunderstood


**Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! so sad isn't it?**

**XXX**

She saw them again. But this time she didn't seem to care. It didn't really matter anymore. She had nothing to lose. Nothing to give. She was, _nothing._ Therefore, she wouldn't care. Because... neither did he. Though he said he did, but she knew better. And if the moon nor rain wouldn't cry silver tears... neither would she.

They say everyone has an angel beside them, where was her's? Or was she dead?

_' Im dreaming... I always do.'_

It was then that she realised, she wasn't crying. She was depressed. Depressed because she couldn't cry. Depressed because she didn't have an angel. Depressed because she didn't care anymore.

_' Im hearing things I shouldn't... but they never leave.'_

She felt nothing... absolutly nothing. Her face was blank. Her eyes were less bright. She was fallling and she knew, this time... She wouldn't be getting back up. But she kept walking. Silence.

A full moon mourned with her,neither comforting nor desiteful. Beauty... But she wasn't paying attention. She looked to the heavenly engage above her. She knew she wouldn't find anything. She wasn't free, she wasn't _her_. She never would be... this she knew.

_' Im tasting the bitterness, Im tasting the sweet tears, but is it real? Im tasting the blood... My life, my essence is slipping... I am giving up.'_

She failed without him, she became incomplete... and it would forever be that way. She knew this. She accepted it. Where was comfort when you were seeking it? Were these even her own feelings? No. She would never be her own self, always someone else, and she didn't have a shadow. Why? Because she _was_ the shadow.

Bare feet met cold, smooth, wet grass. She walked... and didn't look back, there was nothing to look back to. He was behind her, yes. But he wasn't real. She was dreaming this right?

_' I'm feeling the memories. I feel the drip of thick liquid down my arm, from my shoulder, is it mine? Blackness. I'm welcoming it. I can feel my heart turn dark from... my depresstion.'_

He was in front of her... she stopped walking. So now he cared? She was dieing, slowly... with no one to save her. Her face turned blank. Concern. No, he didn't care. His lips moved, he was saying things that she did not want to hear, she couldn't hear anything anymore. She meerly stared at him.

A crescent was present, birds were aslepp, but so was the world. Shouldn't she be? His hand moved toward her, she watched it.

_I'm dreaming, it's all a lie. Why is he here? He doesn't know, he never did, because... He forgot. Forever.'_

Grief was written on his face and in her mind, but he didn't care. She kept walking. He made no move to follow. See? He doesn't care. But she was giving up, to easy. Silence. She was hearing the world, her life slip away. She wouldn't be remembered. She had tried, but it wasn't enough.

She remembered something she use to live by... You haven't tried, until you've accomplished. That was true, why wasn't she trying? Again?

Breath ragged. It was getting hard to breathe. Yet... she kept on walking.

_SNAP_

She stopped. A twig, but from what? Silence.

Why was she here? She had no purpose. She looked down at her crimson clothing. It was like Sango's fighting attire, but black and blue instead of black and pink. She smiled, at least she would remember. She wouldn't forget, thought she hoped they wouldn't either, she knew they would.

She snapped back into reality and heard his words... " Are you gonna leave me? Are you turning your back on me?" she looked at him... she was hearing her voice as she spoke. " You've already turned your back on me."

She could taste the guilt and dryness of his throat. No, she wasn't tainted... meerly misunderstood.

**XXX**

Days pasted, that soon turned into months. She was still alone. She wasn't in any pain in the least by it. All her fears and lies melted away. There were only bits and pieces of her left... _my heart is a battle ground, get up._ _I'm whats left of me..._

It was again night time, no moon. All stars, she needed a sancutary. Her head watched the ground and did not notice the presence in the clearing she was headed for. _' You and I... we were so close, what happened? Angels will fly, and I still won't get up.'_ Her foot steps were silent, even a demon could not hear.

Silver hair flowed like water as the figure in white stood atop a hill. He was waiting for something. He did not know what he could be waiting for. He was alone, as always. He wore a blank expresstion, as always. He stared off at the now rising sun on the horizon. _' What is this feeling that lingers? It is painful but welcoming. I'm waiting for something -someone- perhaps. In this moment of time, everything melts away.'_ A slight frown adored his pale face.

Then, everything suddenly became silent. His senses searched for something, nothing. He turned the most slightest to look behind him... and waited. He glared. _' How is it the world can sense and see what I cannot?'_ A dark figure could be seen through the fog, coming towards him. He turned around completely. _' I shall see.'_

Slowly she lifted her head, _' I cannot give in, I must fight. But why fight when theres nothing to fight but a losing battle?'_ Her blue irises focused on the dark figure ahead, a demon. A powerful one at that. Her face turned blank and her eyes narrowed, but she kept walking toward the figure.

Suddenly her foot steps stopped, and she stared directly at him. Her eyes stared at him, and his at her. Silence stayed between them. Her eyes searched his as she continued walking, he didn't move. She walked to his side and stared off at the sun as he did. His eyes never left her, he too turned back to look at her.

Finally, " You and I, we are alike in many ways and others. We both know pain," She now turned towards him, " You've shown me how to see that nothing is whole and that nothing is broken. We're the broken, aren't we?"

She had taken him by surprise once again. He refused to let it show so he answered, " You've been there once... to save me. And you never did say why, but I never questioned. And now, I'm the one who will never say why. Because, do you need a reason for everything?"

Confustion was written on her face as she search him, his _soul_. He took a step back, another, another, and another, until he was a few feet from her. He held the same expresstion, _my sanctuary... thats whats she's become, my keeper._

The wind blew lightly, she took a step forward, he one back. Then he smiled, her confustion grew, _I feel at peace... this lingering feeling, whats is it?_ And he held out his only hand, she watched it and him carefully. " Come... it's time to return your favor."

The smile was light but it remained, she graped his out held hand and smiled up at him. " But why?" she questioned... she never did get a response.

_Because you've become my sanctuary, where my fears and lies melts away... _

The miko answered... _A sanctuary..._

**XXX**

**well what do u all think? Was it good? Was it ok? Let me know in a review plz! And thanks for reading. And i kno i haven't updated my 2 other stories but things keep coming up. and i am NOT out of that hell hole called skool yet. So sad, but anyway i'll try! Until next time! **

**- BMT**


End file.
